User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 1: Evanescence
I decided that the five chapters that I wrote would be enough to post a blog on. This will be the first out of many parts. I hope you like it. This version is a censored version of what I already wrote. All next chapters won't be inappropriate which means I won't have to censor them anyway. So basically, this version isn't inappropriate. Anyway, I'll just shut my mouth now. Enjoy reading. Evanescence It's morning. Suddenly, my phone goes off. ♪ 7 am waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go dow--- ♪ I shut my phone-alarm off. I look at the date. December 21st. 2012. ”Great, it's the day of the apocalypse and the first thing I hear is Rebecca Black. ” I say to myself. ”What's the LAST thing I'm gonna hear, freakin' Justin Bieber? Ugh, I don't even wanna think about that little boy that may or may not have “done stuff” to Selena Gomez.” I giggle. “And why the heck is my alarm-tone Friday? Ah whatever. Ironically it's Friday too.” Seeing as this could be the last day I'll be alive, I quickly get out of bed and get dressed. I don't even bother to take a shower. It's not like my corpse needs to smell good, I think to myself. As I walk downstairs to go get breakfast, I think to myself: How's the world gonna end? Aliens? Hell freezing over? A judgment from God? Then I just stop thinking about it and make myself some orange juice and a sandwich with Nutella and cheese. I gulp it up as fast as I can because I want to do so much stuff today. The day I die. But first I just turn on the tv and go through the channels. Eventually, I take a glance at my clock. “Oh crap! I gotta go to school!" I shout when I quickly run outside, hop on my bike and cycle to school as fast as I can. Normally, we would have off from school. But we got a new principal who doesn't give a crap about Christmas or any holiday at all. He believes that holidays are just a waste of time that could be spend on learning. At least he's forced to give us semester break. Else we would have a problem. That man's heart is just a black hole. When I arrive at school my best friend is waiting for me. ”OMG I'M SO EXCITED!” she screams. ”Hey to you too, Nora.” I say. ”So what are you so happy about?” ”The new Justin Bieber album is out!” she yells. So, this is my best friend Nora Rauren. As you'd have probably guessed she's like the biggest Bieber fan ever. ”The f--- do I care” I say. ”Do you always have to curse so much?” she asks me. ”Oh, f--- yes!” I respond. Oh yeah, and she doesn't like cursing. The bell rings. ”Just don't curse so much, okay? We should get to class now.” “Yeah, Mr. Forman can be really strict. Ugh, him and his hate for holidays...” Biology class starts and we have our favorite teacher: Ms. Valentine. She prefers to be called Holly though. Everyone gets their books out of their bags but then Ms. Valentine stops us. “Everyone, you don't need your books today. Today I'm going to be teaching you about sexual intercourse.” Everyone in the classroom gasped. Then there was laughter. Mostly from the guys. Of course. Perverts that they are. Can't say I'm not pervy myself though. So Holly shows a lot of pictures and it makes Nora gross out. Then everyone's saved by the bell. “Well, lucky we survived that” I say. The rest of the day goes well. I did get a bad grade at Spanish though, but nothing to worry about for now. The last bell of the week rings. Everyone comes storming down the hallways of the school screaming “Weekend! Finally!” Does no one have any idea what a bad thing it actually is? Does no one know but me? Or does just no one give a crap? Do they all think the apocalypse is just some myth? Well I don't. I think the apocalypse is gonna happen today and that people are now wasting their last day on earth. And so am I. Because I'm forced to go to school and hang out with my friends. The first thing that I do after school is go to the record shop with Nora, to buy the new Justin Bieber CD. Then we go to her house to listen to it. After half an hour of ear-hurting, we go to a place called Slappy Beppy's to get some food. The food there looks disgusting, but it's actually quite good. There's where we meet up with one of my other friends Alice. She loves listening to rock and metal. And thanks to her I now eat a Nutella-cheese sandwich everyday. She also brought her good friend Pope. That's not her actual name, but we just like to call her that. It's an ironic little nickname. “What's up, gays?” Pope asks. Nora takes this too seriously. “We're not lesbians, okay?” “I know that,” Pope answers. “It's meant as a joke. And to be honest, you two would make a great couple.” Me and Nora blush. I try to say something to hide it. “Aw, shut up, you.” I finally say. “I really mean it though.” says Pope. “But I know that you're both straight. Well, at least Nora is. Haha. But I'll just shut up now. Okay?” Nora nods. “Thank you.” “So, what the heck are we here for again anyway?” Alice finally asks. “Well, I got some tickets for a concert.” I answer. “What concert? Justin Bieber?” Of course Nora would ask that. “Yeah. Of course to Justin Bieber!” I reply sarcastically. I don't want Nora to notice though. “Oh awesome!” Great, she fell for it. Alice whispers into my ear: “You're kidding, right?” “Of course I am, Alice. Who the heck cares about Justin Bieber but Nora? They're actually tickets to an Evanescence concert. Just don't tell her that.” “I won't.” “Okay, good.” I just realized I completely forgot about the apocalypse. The concert could just be at the moment when it happens. Well, at least I won't die with Justin Bieber music, but with the awesomesauce tunes of Evanescence, I think to myself. Somehow Alice can read my thoughts as she winks at me and smiles. We order some food and eat it as if it's nothing. Then we all walk to my place and play some Zelda. “So, what Zelda do you guys wanna play?” I ask. “Do you guys wanna play The Phantom's Shadow?” “Oh, sure. That one is so awesome!” Pope answers. Alice disagrees. “I don't like it. It reminds me too much of Skyward Sword.” “Suit yourself then.” I say. After a few hours of me and Pope taking turns of playing The Phantom's Shadow and Alice just staring at the screen, and Nora listening to JB, we turn off the WiiU and say goodbye to each other for dinner. “Remember, tonight is the concert!” “We won't forget!” they all scream in harmony. “Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! ♪ Baby, baby, baby ooooooh ♪ “ says Nora while singing to Baby. While they're gone, I get bored so I watch my favorite show. The show that always makes me smile. Even on this day of doom. ~ A few hours later ~ I lost track of time. I've watched too much. I take a look at the clock. 6:30 PM. When's the concert again?, I ask myself. ….I remember. It's at 7:30. I'm supposed to go to Nora's place and let her mom drive us to the concert hall and meet up with Alice. I put on my Evanescence shirt and pull a vest over it so Nora won't see it 'till the concert. The shirt is ripped on the upper-part but I doubt many guys will be there. I hop on my bike and almost get swooped by a car, because I'm not paying attention. I just want to get to Nora's house as fast as possible. Halfway there, I meet Nina. She is also wearing an Evanescence shirt but it isn't ripped. Lucky her. “Hey Nina. Cool shirt.” I say. “Thanks. You have a cool shirt too.” She replies. “Oh thanks, it's just a little r--” “Ripped. Yeah. I can see that. Do you want to show off or something?” “No, no! It's just, this is my only Evanescence shirt and it got ripped during some WILD adventure.” “Yeah... I don't wanna know what kind of adventures you get into.” “It's best not to know, really. So. Are you going to the concert too?” “Yeah, I am. With a few friends. They love Evanescence.” “Who doesn't?” “People with horrible music taste.” “Damn right.” “So where exactly are you going now?” I ask. “I didn't have dinner yet, so I'll go home, eat and then go to the concert with my friends.” “Okay. I'll meet you there. Alice, Pope and Nora will be there too.” “Oh coo--- Wait, Nora? Since when does Nora like Evanescence?” “We told her we're going to a Justin Bieber concert.” “Oh nice one. Haha. Well, see ya at the concert.” “See ya there. Bye.” After a long bike-trip, I finally arrive at Nora's house. I ring the doorbell. Nora's mom opens the door. “Hi. The concert starts in half an hour. So we'd better hurry.” I tell her. “Smart plan. I'll go get my things. Can you get Nora? She's upstairs.” I go upstairs to Nora's room where I find her watching the new Fred movie. “Oh please, how can you not be annoyed by this crap?” I shout. “Shut up. I love this so-called 'crap'.” Nora replies. “Nora... you do realize you just said 'crap', right?” “Well yeah, but at least I didn't say something like 'sh'---- Um.... You know what I mean.” “Heh. Close call. Well anyway, let's get read-ay for the concert!” “It's gonna be super Bieber-tastical!” “LOL.” “... I don't get it.” “Of course not. You should be happy that this is a written story and not a spoken one.” “I am.” “K then. Your mom is waiting outside in the car. LET'S GO, BABY!” “Wow, I've never seen you so excited about Justin Bieber before.” “Yeah. Well. It's for you.” “Aw, thanks.” We get in the car. Baby starts playing on the radio. “Yay, my favorite song! And we'll hear it again later!” Nora shouts out in happiness. Great. Stuck in a car with JB playing. Thank God we're not actually going to a JB concert. Nora still doesn't suspect a thing. That's good. Then, Paramore starts playing. Misery Business. “Ooh, turn that up!” I yell. ♪ You're such a w**re, and nothing more. I'm sorry, that will never change. ♪ “She cursed! Turn it off!” Nora yells. I start counter-yelling. “No, don't turn it off! It's the only curse word in the song... in any Paramore song, really.” “Okay, I'll leave it on then.” Nora's mom says. I head-bang to the rest of the song. When we arrive at the concert, I can already see Alice and Pope waiting. And it seems Nora starts to suspect something. “Those are some pretty dark clothes everyone is wearing for a JB concert.” “Well, Nora...” Alice starts, “we're not actually at a JB concert.” “Then where are we? At an RB concert?” “You'll see.” Pope says. “Ooh, a surprise. I love surprises.” “I hate them so much...” I say. “They often end up sucking.” “Will you ever stop being so grumpy?” Nora says to me. “No. I don't think I will. Miss I'm-always-happy-and-never-tired-and-my-life-is-just-pizzay-keen.” I harshly respond. “Well then...” SFG says while she takes a step back. I then see a number of people approaching. “Hey look, that might be Nina and her friends. She said she would be here.” “Hey yeah, that IS her. But who are those people with her?” Alice says. As they come closer, I hear one of them say: “Hey there, Miss Cleavage. Nice rack you got there. I mean... shirt. Hehe” Oh god. Not him. NOT HIM. I think to myself as he approaches. “No no no no no no no no no!” I shout as loud as I can. “What's wrong, dear? Aren't you happy to see me?” He says. “I should have known that if Nina would come here, you would come with her.” “Yeah well...” he just says. “Oh yeah, I also brought my sis--” “Brother! Thank you and Nina for taking me along with you.” She hugs her brother. “Oh, no thanks, sis. Happy to.” “Wait, who are those people?” Nora asks. “Well, I don't know if you know Nina. So, this is Nina.” I answer. “Nice to meet you guys.” Nina says while smiling. “And this is Chop and her brother Jaffray...” “My boyfriend.” Nina adds. “Yup. And don't call me Jaffray, for freak sake! Just call me Jaff!” “Fine. Later in the story, someone will keep calling you Jaffray anyway. *hint hint*” “Well, I can't wait for that to happen...” “And Jaff, here's a tip for you: don't wear a Paramore shirt to an Evanescence concert.” “Well, apparently they don't have Ev. Shirts for guys and I just love this shirt so much.” “'Course ya do, it's your favorite band. And you have like a crush on Hayley. And Taylor. And Jeremy. And Zac. And Josh.” Alice says to Jaff. “Like you are lesbian for Amy Lee.” “NO! Don't mention that! Shut up!” “Okay, chill.” An air-horn sounds. Everyone flinches. “Oh, that must be the queue that the concert is starting.” Pope says. Everyone shows the ticket they bought online on FreakingExpensiveTickets.jp at the ticket booth. They really weren't that expensive though. They just looked like it because the price was in ¥en. Then suddenly, an earthquake. “What the--- an earthquake? And the concert hasn't even started yet.” says one of the managers. Chop screams in terror. “I'M SO SCARED! BIG BRO, HOLD ME! PROTECT ME!” “Aww, Drypants.” Nora says. “Dude, that's wrong. They're siblings.” I say. “I still think it's cute.” “Well... don't.” Jaff says in embarrassment. Chop just smiles and giggles. It's almost as if she doesn't mind. I snap out of this thought almost right away. The earthquake is weakening. Everyone is still in panic though. “Okay, everyone just calm down and slowly enter the concert hall.” a manager shouts out. The crowd slowly makes their way into the hall. Jaff holds Chop's hand as they walk into the hall. This makes Nina look angry and a bit jealous. “That damn Chop...” she says, quietly. Alice catches what she says. “Come on Nina, it's just his sister. And also, she's younger than you. And I bet later in this story, you will have to be jealous of at least two other people.” “Good point... Wait. WHAT?!?” “I said nothing...” “Grrr.” The earthquake stops. “Glad that's over.” Pope says. All the people have entered the hall by now. Everyone is standing all cluttered together. The doors get shut. The lights go out. Time for some Evanescence. The band starts entering the stage. They start playing Bring Me To Life. Then Amy Lee soon takes the stage and starts singing. Everyone in the crowd sings along. Jaff and Nina are making out. Like they always do. “God, do they always have to be so... sticky?” Pope says while looking in disgust. “Seems like it.” Alice responds. “Yeah, and I don't like it.” Chop says with an angry voice. “Oh come on Chop. He's your brother. You will never have a shot with him. Even if he's only your stepbrother.” I explain to her. “I know....” Chop replies in sadness. As the concert goes on, everyone is having a great time. Jaff and Nina are done sucking face and are just trying to headbang to My Heart Is Broken, which miserably fails considering how cluttered it is in the hall. So now everyone is just hopping like frogs. I suddenly realize that there's no roof. “Hey, why is there no roof here? What if it starts raining?” I ask Alice, seeing as she's been here before. “Well, depending on the gig they either shut the roof by pressing some button or they just leave it open. Wet hair makes headbanging easier. Unless you keep it stuck to your face. And the band performing always stays dry, no matter what.” She explains. “Well, that's good.” I just say. Then I turn around for a second and look up in the sky. I see a orange dot from far away. “Hey. Hey, guys. What is that?” I say. We all look where I'm looking. The crowd starts to look up too. Even the band and Amy Lee start to look up. Some woman starts screaming. “Oh my GOD IT'S A COMET RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!” Everyone is running around screaming, trying to get out of the concert hall. The lights get switched on, the doors get opened and everyone runs to them. The comet is vast approaching. Finally, we get out of the hall. Just in time too, because right at that moment, the comet hits the hall. Many people weren't able to get out. They got... squished for lack of a better word. The band and Amy Lee already got out, thank God. Now that we're outside, we take another look at the sky. “Oh my God....” Pope says. “More comets!” Chop shakes in fear. “What if they're going to hit our houses?” Jaff comforts her. “It's okay, sis. It will be alright. Our houses will be alright. Our parents will be alright.” “I... guess you're right...” Chop looks happier. Behind us, the whole concert hall is burning to ashes. Vaporizing, if you will. “Evanescence...” Alice says quietly. Nora calls her mom to tell her that we can get picked up earlier. No answer. Only a beeping tone... The beeping tone of death... ~ End of Part 1: Evanescence ~ Notes *If you want to be a proof-reader or do something in the graphical department for the story (a banner would be nice) or whatever, leave a comment below. *No, I'm not ripping off MIWH. I wrote the first two chapters in December, before MIWH even started. It did inspire me to continue writing though. Thanks, Alica! *I know. The first two chapters are bad. (Everything before "A few hours later") They were childish and inappropriate and censoring made it even worse. Basically, the first two chapters are childish comedy. The rest is more serious. Also, there's a meaning behind the title. If you've figured it out, leave a comment! Please comment what you think about the story, it would be greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts